


My autobiography

by Kessletee



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessletee/pseuds/Kessletee
Summary: What if  the ACOTAR characters had an auto-biography?because.... why not?





	My autobiography

**Author's Note:**

> This is an autobiography be some of the ACOTAR characters. the first is by Rhysand, hope you enjoy! :)

1\. Rhysand

Well, hello. No, that’s a really stupid introduction, but what do i know about writing? Some girl had just showed up in my palace and asked me if i could write down about my life. Come to think of it, i think she looks like one of my advisor’s daughter. 

So where shall i start? You know what? Beginning sounds like a really good answer. 

It’s a long time ago. About four hundred years. A faerie was in an illyrian camp, kicking and screaming. The guards struggled to restrain her, and when they did, they tied her down to the ground, the axe swinging from the fat guard’s leg as he strode over to my mother, ready to clip her wings. 

Now, you would have been horrified at this, especially if you were born not-so-long ago. You are lucky that you have such a wonderful high lord, outlawing this practice, or you might be having your wings severed.now let’s get back to the story. 

The guards, holding her down with ropes tied all around her malnourished body, positioned her wings flat along the ground. She screamed and kicked with all her might, but to no avail. The guard hefted his axe, positioning it just carefully, and - 

Poof. well, at least that’s what i think it looked like. But i can hardly give a damn. They were abusing her. 

The coppery tang of blood permeated the air, and those bastards were nowhere to be seen. To those young lads, it’s called misting. Taking something apart so that there is nothing left. And in this case, those guards. A man steps forward, muscles rippling as he picks the girl up, barely even into womanhood shivering as she tries to keep warm in the snowy mountain climate. Keep in mind of this man. He’ll be important later on. 

The man and the woman got married the very same evening. Why? Because they were mates. The woman had no choice in the matter, even if that man was her mate and was probably destined to a great marriage. But really, what were her options? There was going back to the illyrian camp, or living as the sheltered wife of the high lord. Yes, that guy i spoke of? That was my father, the high lord of the night court. My father had been visiting an Illyrian camp. Why, i don’t know, but when he saw my mother tied down to the ground, the mating bond clicked into place, he got angry, (or territorial, as my wife likes to call it. Her name is Feyre, and she will probably be writing the next chapter. ) and misted those guards away. And they deserved it, those guards, but at the same time, they were just doing their job. 

A year later, my mother became pregnant with me, Rhysand, then future high lord of night court and current High Lord of Night Court. At this point, to be honest with you, i just wrote that because i really need to make my chapter look like a chapter. I’m bad at writing, but what can i say? I’m the High lord of Night Court, not a writer! 

And because of this, my wife, Feyre, High Lady of Night Court, will be taking the next chapter while I finish more reports. 

And probably improve my writing skills.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will probably be by Feyre, and i hope you can give me some advice in the comments! i only just started writing fan fiction and hope you can help me!


End file.
